Jimmy (TV Series)
Jimmy is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the teenage boyfriend of Beth Greene. He resides at the Hershel's Farm in the aftermath of the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak, Jimmy and Beth attended school together. They eventually began a casual relationship. He may have been a neighbor of Hershel's family. With Jimmy still young and immature, Hershel took it upon himself to look after the boy. He and Beth often had to be chased around by Hershel, presumably because of their sexual activity. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Bloodletting" When Maggie witnessed a man running toward their property, she called everyone out to the porch. Jimmy came outside holding a baseball bat. He and his girlfriend Beth watched as Hershel attempted to save Carl's life. Later he can be seen with Beth while Otis goes to his wife. "Cherokee Rose" Jimmy was first seen gathering rocks for Otis' funeral, and then attending it. He was present when the rest of Rick's group returned to the farm. He along with the others, placed a rock on the grave in appreciation for what Otis had done for his entire life and what he did right before his death (according to Shane). "Chupacabra" When Jimmy found out the men were heading out again into the woods to continue their search for Sophia, he wished to join the group and assist in looking for her. Rick asked Jimmy if Hershel was alright with the idea, to which he replied, "yes" (however, later it turns out he never asked). He then attempted to pick up a rifle on the hood of a car, but Rick stopped him and asked if he had any practice using a gun before. Instead of going out with Rick and Shane, he accompanied T-Dog and Andrea to the shooting range. He ran out of the house with the others when the group hears Andrea shoot Daryl. Later, Jimmy joined the group for dinner and sat at the small table with Beth, Maggie, and Glenn. "Secrets" Jimmy and the group first headed to the shooting range to learn how to shoot, He drove Otis's old truck accompanied by Beth and Patricia. While there, Jimmy was slowly becoming a better shot. Jimmy at the range was holding the gun on the side and was trying to shoot like a gangster, when T-Dog told him to stop, Jimmy held his gun normally, fired it and knocked down one of the bottled targets. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Jimmy noticed in the creek that two walkers, Louise Bush and Doug, were trapped in the mud. He alerted Hershel and himself, Hershel, and Rick went out to the creek to capture them. Hershel showed Rick how to free the walkers from the mud, and Jimmy and Rick tried freeing Doug. During the struggle to free Doug, Jimmy told Rick that Otis told him that if you get them half way out they'll do the rest of the work. Both Jimmy and Rick after freeing Doug tripped over themselves and fell into the mud, Jimmy was nearly bitten by Doug but he quickly got up to spot for Hershel and Rick. After leading them back to the barn, Shane started to loose his temper, and let out all the walkers from the barn. Soon the group began to kill all of the walkers in the barn. Jimmy watched in disappointment as all his zombified friends and neighbors were shot, and when Beth started to cry, he embraced her. "Nebraska" Jimmy was seen with Beth after the barn shooting and held her as she cried. When Hershel, Maggie, Beth, and Patricia walked back to the house, Jimmy stayed at the barn and helped the others dig graves for Sophia, Annette, and Shawn. He was later seen alongside everyone at their funeral. Later, he is seen checking up on Beth with Maggie, Patricia, and Andrea after she went into a coma. "Triggerfinger" Jimmy was seen in Hershel's house, having dinner and handing out silverware, before noticing that Lori was missing, and is later seen when Hershel, Rick, and Glenn arrive back at the farm. He was present when the group was deciding what to do with the boy Rick brought back to the farm. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Jimmy is first seen in the background with Patricia tending to the cattle along with Hershel. When the group was discussing the fate of Randall, he was not present as he was watching Carl at that time. "Better Angels" Jimmy was first seen attending Dale's funeral and later boarding up the windows of Hershel's home and helping the Atlanta group move things in to the farmhouse. At the end of the episode, he was seen investigating the barn after Randall was set free by Shane, and ran back to the farmhouse with the others for safety. "Beside the Dying Fire" When the zombies invaded the farm, he got inside Dale's RV and began shooting many walkers. Later, Daryl drove up on his motorcycle and alerted him to Rick and Carl being on the barn. He parked the RV alongside the barn so they could jump on. After they jumped on the top of the RV, zombies forced their way into the RV and devoured him. His body along with the RV he was getting devoured in was engulfed in flames, stopping him from reanimating. Death Killed By *Zombies As the zombies invaded the farm, Jimmy had gotten into Dale's RV and used it as a safe vantage point to kill walkers. As Rick and Carl were coming out of the top of the barn, Daryl told Jimmy to go and assist them in escaping. He proceeded to drive the RV to the barn, so they could safely get down. As they were doing so, walkers quickly besieged the RV and attempted to force themselves in. When Jimmy attempted leaving the RV, walkers entered and pulled him to the floor. They proceeded to bite and rip apart his leg, while another repeatedly bit him on the neck. He was then ripped apart and devoured as the walkers swarmed the RV. His body along with the walkers devouring him were later incinerated after the RV was completely engulfed in flames and the barn collapsed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jimmy has killed: *A few zombies. Relationships Hershel Greene Being the boyfriend of his daughter Beth, Hershel cares for Jimmy and doesn't mind him staying at his farm. Hershel and Jimmy get along well, though he and Beth often had to be chased around by Hershel, presumably because of their sexual activity. Hershel views Jimmy as slightly immature, but is grateful for helping him at the farm on numerous occasions. Hershel was saddened to learn of Jimmy's death. Beth Greene Jimmy was Beth's high school boyfriend for 3 months. The couple were usually seen together and it was obvious that they cared deeply for one another. However, Beth showed some frustration when saying "We went out for three months and now I'm married to him?" hinting their relationship might not have been as solid as first thought. Still, Beth is visibly devastated when she finds out that Jimmy died from a walker attack and starts to cry in her father and sister's arms. T-Dog The two seemed to get along as T-Dog was seen watching Jimmy during gun practice. Jimmy tried to look cool by holding his gun sideways to act like a gangster but T-Dog stopped Jimmy and told him not to give him that "gangsta shit". Rick Grimes Jimmy and Rick are on good terms and get along with each other. Rick is grateful towards Jimmy and the Greene family for letting them stay on the farm, and in return helps them out. While discussing Sophia's whereabouts, Rick asks Jimmy what was up the road, and Jimmy tells him that a housing development was there. Thankful for the information, Rick tells Shane to search the area for Sophia. Later on, Rick helps Jimmy during shooting practice. Rick is saddened and grateful towards Jimmy, who lost his life to save Rick and Carl from the burning barn. Lori Grimes Although Jimmy and Lori never interacted, she showed signs of trust and care for him. She trusted him with Carl in "Judge, Jury, Executioner" when she instructs Carl to stay with Jimmy while the adults negotiate Randall's fate. However, this could also mean that she saw him as immature and could use this characteristic to befriend Carl. Carl Grimes Jimmy and Carl were on good and friendly terms. For most of their time on the farm, Jimmy looks after Carl and cares for his well-being. Jimmy usually keeps Carl company, and as time goes on they have established a good friendship. Carl was saddened and disheartened of Jimmy's death after he died saving him from the burning barn. Appearances Trivia *In the episode "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Dale was supposed to find Jimmy devoured by the Swamp Walker in the field, but it was replaced with the cow.Talking Dead, March 18, 2012 *According to Glen Mazzara, actor James Allen McCune was terrified while filming his death scene, as his greatest fear is being eaten alive. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Deceased Category:TV Series